During takeoff of an aircraft, a pilot may need to perform a rejected takeoff maneuver for any one of a variety of different reasons. For example, as the aircraft accelerates down the runway, the pilot may receive an indication of an engine failure or a blown tire. Alternatively, a takeoff warning horn may be activated on the flight deck or instructions may be received from air traffic control to abort the takeoff.
For aircraft certification, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requires that when a rejected takeoff is initiated below a takeoff decision speed, the aircraft must be capable of safely stopping before the end of the runway. Upon initiation of a rejected takeoff, the pilot and other flight crew members may reconfigure the aircraft from an initial configuration to a stopping configuration. For example, engine thrust may be reduced to idle and speedbrakes (e.g., spoilers) may be deployed to generate aerodynamic drag to reduce the stopping distance.
Certain aircraft may include an autobrake system which may automatically apply maximum braking force to the aircraft wheel brakes upon the initiation of a rejected takeoff. The autobrake system may reduce the number of tasks required by the flight crew to reconfigure the aircraft into the stopping configuration which may further reduce the stopping distance. Although an autobrake system may reduce the stopping distance, aircraft initiating a rejected takeoff near the takeoff decision speed may require increased stopping capability to maximize the performance of the aircraft.
As can be seen, there may be a need in the art for systems and methods, which may improve the stopping performance of an aircraft.